


Done

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [88]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Something has been troubling Racer for a while and Spot would do anything for him.





	Done

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Burn Notice.

The Safe House was hardly a house. It was an old manor, passed down to Racer from his grandfather, that sat on a cliff overlooking the Atlantic. It was large and isolated and where his circle knew they could hide out if needed. Now, the entire group was there, to fill the otherwise pretty empty house with people and celebrations of various accomplishments of thievery. A couple hours in, Racer had snuck off, which was unusual for him. Usually, it was Spot who got tired of everyone and slunk of to his and Racer’s room to get away from the crowd and from Jack in particular.

Spot didn’t need his well-honed observational skills to notice the exact moment when the blonde snuck away. He had a gift for knowing where Racer was at all times. It’s why they worked so well together. They were always able to sense each other. After giving Racer a five minute head start, Spot followed his path, through the winding halls and staircases and up to the rooftop patio.

He lingered at the door, observing his spouse leaning against the rail, looking out at the waves as they crashed against one of the many cliffs bordering their cliff, face lit up by the setting sun. Racer was still, eyes slowly slipping closed as the wind picked up. Something was on his mind, had been for awhile. Something he hadn’t even shared with Spot. 

“You know what I was thinking about the other day?” Spot made his presence known, moving to stand next to Racer, gently taking his hand, “That little dingy bar in Belfast, The Black Sand Pub.”  
“You mean where we met?” Racer replied, taking his eyes off the ocean and turning his gaze to Spot, a ghost of a smirk appearing on his face.  
“And I made the mistake of asking ‘Would you like to dance?’ and you pulled a snubnose revolver on me.” Spot laughed.  
“That I did,” Racer smiled, turning to face Spot, raising an eyebrow, “And you said?”  
“I assume that means yes.” Spot smirked, eyes shining as he pulled Racer away from the railing toward the middle of the patio, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s waist, “Dance with me?”  
“Always,” Racer smiled softly, wrapping his arms around Spot’s shoulders. 

They swayed in silence for a minute, before Spot asked, “What’s on your mind?”

“Have you ever thought about leaving this life?” Racer replied, “Give up running cons, grifting, museum heist, all of it?”

“Is this just because of your recent success in stealing the Hope Diamond?” Spot asked jokingly, thinking fondly to the large diamond locked safely away in the hidden vault.

“No,” Race shook his head, “it’s just something I’ve been thinking about lately.”

“How long?” Spot asked, continuing to sway them to the sound of the waves.

“Since I lifted the Mona Lisa.” At Spot’s look, Racer amended, “The REAL Mona Lisa, not the fake in the Louvre.”

“So almost a year, then?” Spot prompted, pulling him closer, “What brought this on?”

“I’ve been a thief my whole life….I’m 27 now.” Racer replied, “I’m ready to slow down. I’m ready for a normal life. I’m ready to make this our home, not just the Safe House.”

“When I told you I was always on your side, I meant it.” Spot replied, “You want to be done, let’s be done.” 

“Just like that?” Racer pulled back, giving Spot a doubtful look.

“Just like that.” Spot pressed a soft kiss to the blonde’s forehead, “I love the job. But I love you more.”

“Thank you.” Racer tried to blink away the tears that started filling his eyes.

“You never need to thank me for doing something to save you.” Spot replied, “When your head’s not in the game, you get hurt. And I would hate myself if something happened to you that I could have prevented.”

“You don’t have to give it up, too.” Race replied, “You don’t have to give up Spot just because I’m giving up Racer.”

“Tony, there is no one I would rather be Sean with than you.” Spot smirked, “I wouldn’t walk away if I didn’t want to.”

“So we’re done?”

“We’re done.”

“We still operate the safe house though, right?” Racer began looking concerned, “Because half our friends would get caught without it.”

Spot just laughed and pulled Racer back in, enjoying the feeling of the unknown weight lifting from his shoulders and taking in the blonde’s now sparkling blue eyes.


End file.
